mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 4
Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 ---- Here goes...archived again. 22:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A Newsletter Hi there, FB100Z! i just talked with Omega about a MLNWiki Newsletter. See more at Omega's Talk. Are you in with the newsletter? T-TOD (Takamos - Toa of Destiny), me, and Omega will be working with you. 23:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I like that. The big problem will be finding an unobtrusive way of making sure that people actually read it, in my opinion. Main Page? Nobody ever visits the Community Portal. 23:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Maybe you could put it in big letters on the Main Page. Also, make sure to protect the page. 23:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Large fonts...*sigh* A site notice? Or maybe in the News panel. 23:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hold on, wait...is the newsletter something we leave at the user's talk page, or a news page where people read it? And is it about MLNWiki or MLN, or both? 23:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe both. 23:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I still visit the Community Portal, but nothing happens there. 23:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- So, how will we create this newsletter? To start, I'll make a draft. 15:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Actually, can YOU make the draft of the newsletter? I'm not to good on the borders and such. P.S. Look at your userpage. Do you notice anything? It's on the left of the screen. Instead of the MLNWiki logo, it says, "Wiki wiki wa wa!" Is there a vandel on the loose? I put that there on purpose as a joke. It requires some very tedious CSS positioning with a white , but it was worth it. 02:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and also, if you protect the page, and I'm going to edit it, you have to make me an admin. That way I can still write the article. You won't need to edit the article. Like I said, I have nothing to say against you editing my sandbox. Just write any article in there under the "by Brandbest1" thing. 18:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I wrote the article. P.S. Your Pipe is ready. Heading C How do you like the customizable HeadingC Template I made? Masterpiece Template I made a Masterpiece template and put it on all the masterpiece pages. :Nice. I fixed the Cellpadding glitch and protected the Template. 23:03, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Today I am aiming for 100 non Talk/Userpage edits. To Do list Hey there! Here's some things that need sorting: *Category talk:Content *Image talk:Gallery.png *Pictures in C.F.D 14:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Your Newsletter talk is all under one title. XML Hey there! How do you view XML? P.S. Your page is totally rigged. :View>Page source (Or Ctrl+U on some browsers). XML is a HTML replacement, which works if you open it using your internet browser, or an application like Notepad. 11:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::"Totally rigged" means...what? 19:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::I mean that the userpage—you can't really see the words. 20:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Your page What happened to your Userpage? :I thought I'd do something really weird and different for my UP...but if it looks all broken, let me know. I don't need help. That's not first Wiki where I'm user. And that's me ^^. -- 20:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Annoying self-welcoming system... 22:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Inspecting Cutup Hello! I have sensed a pattern in all of Echo and Cutup's possible sockpuppets. *He always puts info on his talk, not userpage. *As you said he signs like this: ~~~~Echo and Cutup~~~~ *For Brandbest2, he was trying to get me blocked by using how I usually sign:~~~~Brandbest1 (which is wrong, I know, it's supposed to be just ~~~~. Oh yeah, and when you viewed the XML, how did you find all the Delivery stuff? :Actually, now this is what he is doing: :*~~~~Echo and Cutup :He's been using his sig, then writing his username afterwards. He has no longer done a double sig. :::I have known his sig patterns for quite some time. *Echo and Cutup has developed the habit of placing userpage material (polls, "You have new messages", Wall of Fame/Shame, etc.) on his talk. *He apparently likes Star Wars and Clone Wars, in addition to Goosebumps. *Echo and Cutup used to—and still does—forget to space his punctuation.It's a bit like this. Based on the first conclusion, I have a hunch that this new user, Atukam died., is probably another sockpuppet. I've counted eleven sockpuppets so far, and only a couple of them have been blocked. 18:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Who is the owner of this great Wiki? - Chirox123 It's these people. Windmill Tilter What have you done with this? It's nothing more than a redirect... 20:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I fixed that, but it's strange, it turned into an Endless Redirect... 21:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Are there any revisions you can make? I'm sure the article had more information before the messed-up move. 19:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Unprotecting Hi there! Can you temporarily unprotect the glitch pages? I need to add images to them. I'll tell you when the images are ready, and when the page is done. Re: Sig Is there like a special markup code that I could add to my sig to do that? Because I thought a non-template sig just crowds up the edit screen of the talk page? How's this? I am the [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killerbreadbug72']] (Talk, Shop, ) 02:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yikes! Okay, So here's how you do it. Type into your sig box. Does that work? 02:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Glitches Hello! I've just created two images for the Glitch pages, Glitch1.png and Glitch2.png. Glitch1 is the echo one, and glitch2 is the invisible one. For Glitch1, please insert the caption: Echo has not been copied and pasted. For Glitch2, caption: The avatar has not been filtered. I'm telling you this because the pages are protected. So can you insert those images for me? Thank you! :I don't like to be stuffy, but, from now on, if you have an edit you want to make to a page, please do so at the page's talk page. I'll make the changes anyway. 20:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Mini Market The time zone is in Pacific Standard Time. Jaller2 01:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC)